


开车有据

by LQ204214



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LQ204214/pseuds/LQ204214
Summary: 及时避雷！无剧情，就是很烂很乱的车！！看文愉快！！！





	开车有据

**Author's Note:**

> 及时避雷！
> 
> 无剧情，就是很烂很乱的车！！
> 
> 看文愉快！！！

1.陈立农×尤长靖  
长期因为工作原因而见不了面，陈立农早就想尤长靖了。  
在旁人不注意的地方抓住尤长靖轻轻带自己身边，随带环住尤长靖微微带点肉肉的软腰，轻轻掐了掐，引来尤长靖微嗔的一撇。  
可陈立农并没有收敛，反而变本加厉，仗着自己和尤长靖在黑暗处，把手从格子衬衫伸进去，逐渐上移，贴近尤长靖已经变红的小巧耳朵，一下一下吹气。  
尤长靖本身就很敏感，根本经不住陈立农如此挑逗，嘴中不自觉吐出呻吟声。  
陈立农的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，在尤长靖的耳边道。  
“长靖，我想要了…”  
说着，抓着尤长靖的手移到自己已经鼓起的下面。  
尤长靖被陈立农弄得本还有些迷糊，这么一摸顿时精神不少，一把把手抽回来，红着脸，小声嘟囔。  
“不行…外面不行。”  
然后挣脱陈立农的怀抱，跑了，留下陈立农一个人在原地发愣。  
整个晚上陈立农什么也没干，就是一个劲盯着尤长靖看。  
活动结束后两个人是坐同一辆车回的酒店，下车陈立农就拽着尤长靖往他俩的房间跑，因为陈立农跑的太快，导致尤长靖好几次都差点摔倒，陈立农索性直接抱起尤长靖。  
小孩真的很心急，刚进屋就把门反锁，把尤长靖抵在门板上，然后便去找寻软软的小嘴。  
直吻到尤长靖快窒息陈立农才放开尤长靖，然后把人抱起放在床上，等尤长靖气喘匀时，两个人已经变得坦诚相待了。  
陈立农的性器已经直直的立起来，陈立农也在不住的喘着粗气，眼神炽热的看着尤长靖。  
在尤长靖看来，陈立农是真的很爱他，尊重他，从来都是征得尤长靖同意他才会做，就算自己再难受，忍得再辛苦，尤长靖一个摇头他就会乖乖的进浴室自己解决。  
尤长靖从床上坐起来，勾住陈立农的脖子把嘴送上去，陈立农一顿，然后夺回主动权，手伸到枕头底下去摸润滑，往自己手上挤了一大堆，然后探到尤长靖的后穴，慢慢的伸进去一个手指，冰凉的触感使尤长靖的身体一僵，身体微微有些发抖，陈立农离开尤长靖的嘴，专心给尤长靖做润滑。  
虽然润滑很到位，但是进入身体的一瞬间还是有一种胀痛的感觉，尤长靖被陈立农压在软软的床上，陈立农缓慢的挺动着下身，时间久了，尤长靖的嘴中不自觉流出呻吟声，陈立农便加快速度，极乐的快感充斥着尤长靖的全身，眼角的泪随着动作不断流下，呻吟的声音逐渐带上哭腔。  
终于，尤长靖的脑中闪过一道白光，尖叫着射出来，然后就气喘吁吁的瘫在床上，陈立农咬了咬牙，就着尤长靖高潮狠狠收缩的后穴抽插了几十下也射出来，滚烫的精液射进深处，让尤长靖忍不住哭出声。  
陈立农拔出自己还没有软下去的性器，抱起软绵绵昏昏欲睡的尤长靖进了浴室，温柔而细致的帮尤长靖处理了一下，把尤长靖放在床上，盖好被子，自己又回到浴室。  
刚刚成年没有多长时间的陈立农对性的渴望很强，但是尤长靖却从来没有被陈立农逼着再做一次，每次都是陈立农自己解决好才会回到床上抱着尤长靖睡觉。  
看着尤长靖的睡颜，陈立农笑得没了眼睛，一个吻印在尤长靖白嫩的皮肤上，温柔而爱怜的声音响起。  
“晚安，长靖。”

2.陈立农×李庆

陈立农自认为是一个三好公民，是一个兢兢业业、单纯且乖巧的闲散人士，最近找了一个不错的工作，入职第一天的晚上大家为了庆祝陈立农的到来就包了个房唱歌，陈立农根本不会想到上个厕所的时间就被人拐到床上去了，而且对方看起来好像是一个未成年的小孩？！  
不行不行，我可不想当侵犯未成年人的犯人。  
李庆本来看到陈立农还是很开心的，毕竟长的很帅，但是这个人怎么这么能叭叭？还想跑？我不好看嘛？上我还能吃亏不成？  
陈立农本以为以自己的三寸不烂之舌可以好好教导这个到小孩痛哭流涕，并且保证自己以后会改邪归正重新做人，可是这个小孩竟然把自己绑在床头，然后把自己的牛仔外套扒了，把自己的白衬衫的扣子解开了，把自己的牛仔裤链拉开！？等等，住手啊！  
陈立农的反抗并没有多大用处，李庆扒下陈立农的内裤，白嫩的手一把抓住半硬的性器，上下撸动起来，然后抬眼看了陈立农一眼，张开嘴含住陈立农的性器，陈立农的脸顿时变得通红，20多年来从来没有帮自己口过，李庆湿热温暖的小嘴真的很会，陈立农这个处男没两下就让李庆几个深喉弄得低喘着射在了李庆嘴中。  
李庆直起身子，跨坐在陈立农身上，用已经冒水的后穴磨着陈立农挺立的性器，贴近陈立农，吻上陈立农的嘴，把嘴中的精液渡给陈立农，陈立农皱了皱眉，精液的味道真的不怎么地，而且还是自己的。  
李庆的手也没闲着，白嫩的手捏着陈立农微微挺立的红豆，然后又把嘴送上去，转圈舔弄着，感受到陈立农性器微微又大了一点，抬起白嫩的屁股，一只手扒开后穴，缓缓的坐下去。  
进到一半的时候李庆突然停下来，双手揉捏着陈立农胸前的红豆，漂亮的眼睛迷离的看着陈立农。  
“我累了欸，你自己动吧…啊！”  
陈立农憋的眼睛通红，挣脱绑住自己的绳子，把李庆压在身下，大开大合的肏弄着他，李庆没有任何反抗，反而勾住陈立农的脖子，送上自己因情欲染红的嘴唇，下身乖巧的迎合着陈立农凶狠的肏弄。  
“唔…啊啊，好棒啊，好…舒服啊…嗯…”  
听到李庆用如同女生娇媚的呻吟说着骚话，陈立农觉得今天自己要是不把他肏昏过去他就没有男人的尊严了。  
抱起李庆放在自己腿上，两人交换了一个带着情欲的甜吻，陈立农下身毫不客气，好似要把两个小球球也挤进去，李庆也不是什么情场高手，陈立农和他都是第一次，这么大开大合的肏弄长时间来是个人都会受不住，而且陈立农这么抱着他的姿势也让性器进入的更深让他根本不可能反抗。  
眼泪随着破碎的呻吟一起掉落，李庆满脸泪水，可怜兮兮的看着陈立农，不住的求饶。  
“唔唔…太快了，我不行…了哈”  
“不行不行……停下…嗯啊”  
“不，不要了，我不啊……嗯嗯”  
陈立农贴近李庆的耳边，坏笑道。  
“不是很舒服嘛？刚才喊的那么骚，接着喊啊…”  
“你的骚穴真的好会吸啊，你叫什么名字啊？小弟弟…”  
李庆已经被肏的有些意识涣散，努力的想了一会儿陈立农这个问题。  
“我…不是小弟弟，我叫李庆……啊，不，轻点啊……”  
“哦，庆庆…我叫陈立农，要叫农农哥哥哦。”  
“不…唔，慢点…”  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥…农…农农哥哥…”  
“不…要来了……啊…农农哥哥好棒啊…”  
陈立农真的感觉自己沦陷了，李庆甜腻的呻吟喊着自己的名字，让自己从头到脚发麻，高潮的后穴收缩的紧紧的，双重快感下陈立农很快射出来。  
被内射的李庆也并不安分，抬头亲了亲陈立农的嘴，陈立农笑着看了一眼大眼珠滴溜溜看着自己的李庆，拍了拍手感很好的屁股。  
“看什么？还不睡觉啊？还想来吗？”  
“好啊！”  
“不行，乖乖睡觉，以后有的是时间。”  
“嗯…嗯？你…”  
“庆庆，我们在一起吧……”  
“好好好！”  
陈立农亲了一口李庆软软的小嘴，抱着他，在耳边轻声。  
“晚安，宝贝。”  
陈立农真的好庆幸，平白无故得了个这么乖巧可爱的老婆。  
谁知道呢？反正李庆是他的。

3.陈立信×尤长靖  
陈立信发烧了，他没有去上学，他想把尤长靖也留在家里陪自己，但是尤长靖怕两个人都缺课跟不上就没有同意陈立信的提议，最后两个人各退一步，陈立信答应尤长靖去上学，尤长靖答应陈立信下午回来陪他。  
没有了尤长靖在身边陈立信感觉自己快要疯了，但是发烧真的很难受，陈立信吃了药迷迷糊糊睡了一上午，等中午醒的时候已经好了，看了看表，都放学半个点儿了，尤长靖怎么还没回来？  
穿好衣服下楼骑上自己的摩托到学校，因为没有穿校服被门卫大爷拦在外面，摸了摸衣服发现手机落家里想着尤长靖是不是已经到家了就要骑上摩托返回，就看到前面可爱的身影，旁边还有一个男人？  
陈立信的火一下子就冒起来了，快步走过去从背后一把拉住尤长靖的手，然后不顾旁边人的疑惑就带着尤长靖骑摩托回家。  
进门后就把尤长靖扔到床上，边吻边把尤长靖的衣服扒光了，拿起还剩一点的润滑全部挤在尤长靖因为紧张收缩的后穴，一起伸进去两根手指，抽插了没两下就把自己的裤链拉开，把手指换成粗大的性器，狠狠插进深处。  
被堵住嘴的尤长靖说不出来话，声音痛苦的呜咽了一声，随后便挣扎起来，陈立信正在气头上，尤长靖又反抗他，陈立信心中就莫名烦躁，下手便没轻没重的，离开尤长靖的嘴，把性器从有些干涩的后穴中拔出，让尤长靖如同动物一般跪趴在床上，从身后抓住尤长靖的胳膊，性器对准后穴，双手往后拉尤长靖的胳膊，胯往前一顶，性器直直插进深处，然后不顾尤长靖的哭喊与反抗狠狠肏干起来。  
“好痛…唔，立信，不啊…”  
陈立信并没有因为尤长靖的哭泣与求饶停下自己的动作，反而更加狠，两个小球都快要挤进去了，冰冷的声音冻的尤长靖一顿。  
“很痛吗？我看你是很爽吧，骚穴吸的我快射出来，前面也立起来了？”  
“真的，好痛啊……不要，呜…”  
尤长靖努力的回头想去找陈立信的嘴讨好的亲亲他想着也许陈立信就会放过他了，可是陈立信今天真的很生气，平常疼尤长靖疼的手上出了个小口子都会心疼的人今天却一把抓住尤长靖的后脖颈带起尤长靖，尤长靖的身体已经被陈立信肏的软软的根本一点力气也没有，靠着陈立信抓着脖子拽起他，尤长靖差点被弄得窒息，窒息感使快感瞬间放大好多倍，尤长靖被弄得高潮了。  
射了的尤长靖浑身发抖，气都还没喘匀陈立信就抓着尤长靖软软的腰肏弄起来，对着尤长靖说起荤话。  
“骚穴咬的好紧，这都能高潮，长靖真是个小骚货。”  
陈立信在性事上从来不说这些，因为他知道尤长靖害羞，但是现在在气头上的陈立信才不管这些。  
尤长靖被刺激的再一次高潮，连着的高潮使尤长靖生理盐水淌了满脸，浑身软绵绵的靠在陈立信身上。  
“不…不要说了，长靖不是，不是…”  
陈立信被湿热紧致的后穴逼得头皮发麻，耳边还有尤长靖可怜兮兮而又甜腻的呻吟让陈立信抽插了百十来下便射在深处，原本被肏弄的意识涣散的尤长靖尖叫了一声，前端软绵绵的性器吐出一点稀薄的淡白液体，随后又射出一股黄色液体，尤长靖僵直身子，然后便昏过去了。  
陈立信愣愣的看着地板上的液体，把性器拔出来，没了阻碍的精液缓缓流出，尤长靖的下身被弄得惨不忍睹，可在陈立信眼中却是一道美丽的风景，忍住再次插进后穴的冲动收拾了一下残局。  
然后抱着尤长靖，亲了尤长靖一下，算是弥补刚才缺失的吻，声音再次恢复平常，好像刚才的并不是他。  
“晚安哦，小骚货。”

4.陈立信×李庆  
李庆被几个黑衣人拦在自己的车旁，其中一个上前，语气带着恭敬的同时又带着许些不容反抗。  
“李董事长，请您跟我们走一趟吧。”  
李庆看了一眼把自己围在中间的一帮黑衣人，挑了挑眉，他当然知道到底是谁要请自己去的，刚好他也正好要会一会这个A市最传奇的陈董。  
勾起嘴角挑了个邪笑，对着黑衣人道。  
“走吧。”  
当李庆站在一个房间门口正磨牙时，房间的门刚好打开，陈立信微低下头看了一眼一张娃娃脸却又带着几分狠厉的李庆，面无表情的脸扯出一丝浅笑，招呼着李庆。  
“李董都来了怎么不进来？”  
李庆麻木的看着陈立信，挤进房间，末了，吐出三个字。  
“真虚伪！”  
陈立信在李庆看不见的地方挑起一丝坏笑，然后迅速收起来。  
进屋后的李庆有些不舒服，这个人是怎么想的？谈事情有必要开房谈吗？  
李庆臭着一张娃娃脸，语气也明显差了不少。  
“有事快说，别墨迹。”  
谁知陈立信已经绕道李庆的背后，扯下领带从后面绑住李庆的双手，李庆一愣，随后回头看了一眼陈立信，软软的语调带着许些气愤，音调微微提高。  
“陈立信，你干什么？”  
陈立信已经开始动手扒李庆的衣服了，贴近李庆的耳边。  
“干你啊。”  
李庆还想骂陈立信，前端软软的性器就被握住，惹得李庆细微的呜咽了一声，随后便被尾椎骨处顶着的性器弄得身体绷得很紧，软软的声音少了强势，多了一些恐惧，微微颤抖着。  
“不行的，你放开我！”  
陈立信才不管李庆说什么，自顾自的拿起润滑挤在李庆的后穴处，有些笨拙的伸进两个手指，惹来李庆痛苦的呜咽。  
“不行，好痛啊！你到底行不行啊？”  
被李庆这句话激的陈立信抱起李庆去了浴室，浴室刚好有一个大镜子，陈立信如同小孩把尿一样抱起李庆对着镜子然后加了一个手指，来来回回抽插到后穴可以刚好容纳它们，陈立信就把性器对准后穴，没有一丝犹豫的插进去，手指的粗度当然比不上陈立信优越的尺寸，李庆湿软的后穴内壁紧紧吸着陈立信的性器，让陈立信进出不得，使了点劲，就插进深处，陈立信舒服的长叹着，可李庆却很不好受，疼得脚趾卷起，双腿直打颤，抬起头逼去眼中的泪水，忍着撕裂的痛感挣扎起来，却被陈立信惩罚似的狠狠抽插了几下，李庆疼得顿时就不敢动了。  
漂亮的眼睛红红的，看着镜子中眼神炽热的陈立信，软绵绵的语气带上愤恨。  
“陈立信你个畜牲，你不是个人！”  
陈立信坏笑着看着镜中的李庆，带着欲望的声音充斥整个浴室。  
“我就是畜牲了能怎么样？”  
说着又在旁边掏出一个领带，把李庆放在洗手台上，把领带绑在李庆的眼睛处，然后动作缓缓的动起来，李庆死死憋住忍不住的呻吟，结果被陈立信几个深顶弄垮，越渐甜腻的呻吟回荡在空旷的浴室。  
“怎么？李董要和我们合作吗？”  
“不……额啊，不可能…”  
陈立信没再接话，而是加快了顶弄的速度没多久李庆就射出来，眼睛处的领带被泪水沾湿，可陈立信却没打算放过李庆，高潮的后穴更加紧致舒服，陈立信减慢速度，但是每一下都很深，李庆被顶到深处G点，尖叫着又射了一次，精液比上次稀了不少，陈立信特别兴奋的看着这一切，他很享受这种征服猎物的快感。  
“没想到李董这么敏感啊，都射了两次了，真的不打算合作吗？”  
李庆咬着嘴没答话，陈立信拿下遮在李庆眼睛上的领带，从镜子中欣赏着李庆的样子。  
下身没停，特别有技巧的让李庆呻吟出声，终于，射了好多次直到射不出来的李庆真的受不了了，声音微弱。  
“不要了，我合作…嗯，合作……”  
陈立信根本不买账，加快速度，勾唇贴近李庆通红而小巧的耳朵。  
“可是我改变主意了，我不想合作了。”  
李庆愤怒的盯着镜子中的陈立信，声音软软的根本就是在撒娇。  
“陈立信，你……啊…不要了，我求你了…”  
“那…叫老公…”  
“唔…不…啊呃呃…”  
“老公老公，我不要了，要要…不行…”  
李庆已经被折磨到意识涣散，话都说不明白了，李庆心里很狠，陈立信为什么可以这么久，狠狠的夹了夹后穴，陈立信一愣，加快速度，射在深处。  
李庆扬起脑袋，浑身颤抖不止，然后全身都变得软绵绵的，一点力都没有，可陈立信的性器又变大不少，而且已经开始有动作了，李庆有些无力的摇了摇头，根本没有力气阻止陈立信，陈立信也没有客气，回到刚才的速度，又是一轮大战，等陈立信射出来后李庆眼神空洞的看着某处，特别的乖巧，才两次对陈立信来说根本不够，又抽插了几下，李庆突然僵直身子，前端软绵绵的性器射出一股黄色的液体。  
李庆愣愣的看着，然后嘴巴一撇，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下流，原本甜腻的声音被沙哑代替。  
“都说不要了…都尿了，陈立信！”  
陈立信掐过李庆软软的脸，吻了吻李庆漂亮的眼睛，温柔的说了一句让李庆通体冰凉的话。  
“我陪你尿啊，尿在你的里面…”  
“…不…不要！不可以！陈立信！”  
李庆现在就是一个破布娃娃，没有力气去反抗陈立信，只能感受着陈立信尿在自己里面的感觉，身体如同被电击一般抖动着，前端稀稀拉拉又射出一点黄色的液体。  
陈立信抽出性器，捏过李庆的脸让他看着镜中的自己，没了性器的阻挡，李庆被肏熟的后穴微微大开着，穴口流出白黄的液体，整个身体被陈立信玩的惨不忍睹，李庆双眼涣散的看着镜中的自己，一点反应都没有。  
陈立信欣赏着自己的杰作，声音带着丝丝愉悦。  
“李董，合作愉快！”

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何构思，就是想啥写啥，所以有些乱，不要想，看就好。


End file.
